User blog:DiagnosticLord/Quitting FANDOM: Final Goodbye
Hey there everyone! This is my very last and final post of this wiki. I am really sorry and sad to tell all of you guys, that I will be permanently leaving the FANDOM community forever, because I have lost interest, and I am moving on in life. It has always been an honour to have me here. Sadly, I will now end my entire association with all the wikis I've contributed to. Life has asked me to move on, so move on I must. I suppose upfront I owe you all an apology and an explanation. Due to some very important things in my life, I am going to move on, because I need to do something very different in my life. I will be working on another project, and I will also be doing allsorts of other productive stuff to do in my life. It has been a very good remembrance of me sharing my own ideas into this wiki, and making some very cool friends! Whenever the wiki comes to my mind, first and foremost I think of the lovely people I have interacted with. Thanks to MartinPlayZ2435 for creating this wiki, and thanks to OreoV2 for sharing some very cool ideas into this wiki! A part of me wanted to be back, because I had spent such a huge time of my life on this wiki and all the other wikis I've contributed to, I had made so many friends and had gained such vast experience interacting with this awesomely wonderful community. I vowed I would never open this website ever again, but a part of my brain reminded me I had unfinished business here, So here I am. I believe when I joined this awesome community. And since then it has been a journey unparalleled. I dedicate everything I have achieved till now to the innumerable people who have helped me in my journey. I love all of you and your ideas alot, and I also love this wiki alot! I hope this mod becomes reality someday (if ever). We have had some very good times together, and I will remember you all for very long. I really appreciate it alot! I will always remember this wiki, and all of everyone in the whole entire FANDOM community! I will miss everyone so much, I will never come back here ever again, and I hope you all remember me so much! A piece of advice for all newcomers (and even experienced users) this platform - Wikia (FANDOM) for you know may seem as a pastime, yet it is nothing short of a stage. A stage where you can not only share your knowledge, but gain important life experiences. Throughout my wiki career, I have learnt social skills, how to handle problems, take the right decisions and most important of all, act responsibly. Don't take it lightly. Try to squeeze every ounce of creativity, every bit of effort you can. I assure you it will help in school, college, your career or wherever else you may go. Don't ever let the wiki die; think of how you can improve it, even if it is only an edit a day. It's true what they say - all good things do come to an end! For me, this wiki was "the good thing"; I have done enough for you to consider me as "the good thing"!! :) I really hope you all have a very super good time in your lives, and most importantly, Have fun! Thanks to all the users who have made me so proud in this wiki: *'MartinPlayZ2435': Thank you for founding this awesome wiki! *'OreoV2': Thank you for sharing some very cool ideas with us! Thanks and best regards, DiagnosticLord (Former Bureaucrat, Moderator, Rollback, and Administrator) Good luck, and goodbye! DiagLord. (talk) 07:42, January 18, 2019 (UTC) (Retired) Category:Blog posts